


And They Called It Puppy Love

by downwivluv



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downwivluv/pseuds/downwivluv
Summary: Puck thinks that a bundle of joy is much better then a bundle of fluff.





	And They Called It Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Origionally posted on FanFiction.net back in 2012. A fill for the Puck/Rachel Drabble Meme Part 9, prompt from butterflys fics.  
> Enjoy :D

Puck looks at Rachel who happens to be in complete shock, he knows that he has to say something, anything at this point.

“Well... Think of it this way,” He pauses for a moment. Rachel is still looking down at the object in her hands unmoving.

“Instead of a puppy, we’re getting a baby!” Puck announces brightly. Rachel’s head snaps up and those big brown eyes are just boring holes into his face and she grips the pregnancy test in her hands a little tighter. He figures that she hasn’t said anything yet so maybe he should keep going on this track. 

“I mean, you can dress a baby up in those dorky holiday theme costumes and people adore the shit out of it.” Puck shifts a bit on the couch next to her.

“If you dress your dog up every one just think you’re some sort of freak.” Rachel still hasn’t said anything yet, she’s just kind of frozen there.

“And you can teach a baby heaps more stuff then you can a dog.” Puck thinks he’s on a roll here. He could come up with a tone of awesome reasons why a baby is better than a dog. 

“Oh and a baby will live longer than a dog!” At this Rachel finally speaks up.

“Okay! I get it! But...” She trails off; Puck’s stomach starts to sink.

“It wasn’t in the plan!” Rachel finally cries. Puck rubs what he thinks are soothing circles on her back.

“I know babe, you have Broadway and Tony’s to win-“Puck is trying to sympathise here and does not appreciate being cut off.

“No!” Rachel cries out again this time in frustration.

“The plan for us!” She says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Oh! The ‘Plan’!” Puck says trying to hide the fact he is now completely lost.

“You don’t have a clue what I’m talking about do you?”

“Nope.”

“First we move in together,” Rachel says ticking it off on her finger. Puck just nods along with her. They moved in together about a year ago.

“Then after about three months we get a plant.” Puck’s brow knits in confusion.

“Plant? We don’t have a plant.” Rachel points to the corner of their living room. Next to the DVD cabinet is some sort of flower he’s never seen before.

“We have a plant?” He says shocked. How the hell did he miss that?

“It’s a Japanese Peace Lily. And God! If you don’t know we’ve had a plant for about six months how will you be able to look after a baby?” Rachel buries her head in her hands. Puck knows he has stuff he needs to work on but this baby is different, but before he can voice this Rachel is back on ‘The Plan’.

“And after the plant we get a fish.” Ah, the fish. Puck knows about the fish, as it’s kind of hard to miss the giant ass fish tank in the hall, home to the world’s creepiest fish. Puck’s not even sure it is a fish, because come on, what kind of fish has legs and walks on the bottom of the tank? An axolotl according to Rachel.

“Then if we haven’t killed the fish, we get a puppy.” Rachel’s started to sniffle now and constantly try and moisten her mouth, all signs she’s getting upset. And Puck can see some sense in ‘The Plan’, but it was made with girl logic so he doesn’t get why they have to do things in a certain order.

“But before we have a baby you’re suppose to MARRY ME!!!” She wails. Puck can’t help but smile at his melodramatic little girlfriend. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her onto his lap.

“Do you want to know something that will cheer you up?” Puck whispers into her ear, stroking her hair. Rachel just sniffs a bit and nods her head.

“Go to my sock draw, in the back right corner there should be a pair of old grey socks.” Rachel shoots him a confused look and opens her mouth to protest about how a pair of Puck’s old sock will make her feel better.

“Ah! Don’t question my badass ways. Go find out for yourself.” As Rachel gets up off his lap he gives her butt a quick slap which earns him a half hearted glare from Rachel. He follows behind her as she makes her way to their bedroom. Puck watches from the door as she digs through his sock draw. When she finally finds the grey socks, her face scrunches up in confusion. The socks are stuffed with something. Puck’s getting nerves as Rachel pulls out the tiny light blue box.

“I’m not giving you this because of the baby,” He states, Puck doesn’t want her to feel like he’s only doing this because she’s up the duff, Rachel deserves more than that. 

“After our second date I may have gone out and bought it.” He says scratching the back of his neck and looking down at the ground. Rachel opens the box to find the most beautiful diamond ring, simple, classy and elegant.

“I just knew after that second date that I wanted to be with you forever. I got a second chance and I wasn’t gonna blow it.” Rachel’s eyes begin to water. Puck walks over to where she is standing and wraps his arms around her, taking the little blue box from her hands.

“So what do you say babe? You, me and baby makes three? Be my legal baby momma.” He says slipping the ring on her finger.

“Yes.” Rachel whispers.

“Yes. Yes. Yes” She says again covering his face with kisses. Puck kisses her back with just as much passion because it finally fells like he’s getting the life he has always wanted.

“We can get a dog later any way, when the kids are older and stuff. It’ll teach them responsibility.” 

“You are going to make such a great dad.” Rachel beams up at him.

“Hey, how’s about we celebrate by making it a twin!” Puck cheers tossing a squealing, giggling Rachel on the bed.


End file.
